what_everfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Ghost (TV series)
| producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera | runtime = 30 minutes | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Warner Bros. Television | network = CBS | first_run = September 10, 1966 – September 7, 1968 | related = Space Ghost Coast to Coast }} Space Ghost is an American animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. It first aired on CBS from September 10, 1966, to September 7, 1968. The series was composed of two unrelated segments, Space Ghost and Dino Boy in the Lost Valley. An alternative title, Space Ghost and Dino Boy, is used in official records to differentiate it from Cartoon Network's late-night talk show Space Ghost Coast to Coast. The series was created by Alex Toth and produced and directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. ''Space Ghost'' Space Ghost, along with teenaged sidekicks Jan and Jace and their monkey Blip, fight villains in outer space. Usually, Space Ghost's sidekicks would get captured or trapped by the villains, and Space Ghost would have to defeat the villains and save the day. His enemies included Zorak, Brak and his brother Sisto, Creature King, Black Widow (aka Spider Woman), Lokar, Moltar, and Metallus. Voice cast * Gary Owens — Space Ghost * Ginny Tyler — Jan, Black Widow * Tim Matheson — Jace * Don Messick — Blip, Zorak, Sisto, Creature King (1967) * Keye Luke — Brak * Ted Cassidy — Metallus, Moltar, Tarko the Terrible * Paul Frees — Brago * Vic Perrin - Creature King (1966), Lurker ''Dino Boy in the Lost Valley'' Dino Boy is a young boy called Todd who parachuted out of a crashing plane with his parents still on board. He lands in an unknown South American valley where dinosaurs, cavemen, and prehistoric mammals somehow have survived alongside some strange creatures and various tribes like the Moss Men, the Rock Pygmies, the Worm People, the Vampire Men, amongst others. Dino Boy then meets the caveman Ugh (who saves Dino Boy from a Smilodon when he first arrives) and his pet Brontosaurus Bronty who become his friends in the episodes to come. The Dino Boy segments were similar in many ways to the 1960 film Dinosaurus!, which also features a young boy befriending a caveman and a Brontosaurus. Voice cast * Johnny Carson (who soon reverted to his full name John David Carson because of the talk show host) — Todd/Dino Boy * Mike Road — Ugh * Don Messick — Bronty * Gary Owens — Opening Narration Episodes With the exception of the final two half-hour shows (the "Council of Doom" episodes), each episode featured two Space Ghost segments with one Dino Boy segment between them. The final two half-hour shows only feature Space Ghost. Additionally, they feature cameos from characters (such as The Herculoids, Moby Dick, Mighty Mightor, and Shazzan) that would appear in their own Hanna-Barbera series broadcast on CBS that (1967–68) season and RKO General that (1968–1969) Season. Home release Warner Home Video released Space Ghost and Dino Boy: The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1 on July 17, 2007. The DVD edition presents the episodes on two double-sided DVDs, but alters the order from the original air-date order. Disc 1 Side A 1 - The Heat Thing / The Worm People / Zorak 2 - Creature King / The Treemen / The Lizard Slavers 3 - The Web / The Sacrifice / Homing Device 4 - The Drone / The Moss Men / The Sandman Side B 5 - The Robot Master / Marooned / The Energy Monster 6 - Hi-Jackers / Giant Ants / The Lure 7 - The Schemer / The Rock Pygmies / The Evil Collector 8 - Lokar - King of the Killer Locusts / Danger River / Brago 9 - The Cyclopeds / The Fire God / Space Sargasso 10 - The Iceman / The Vampire Men / The Time Machine 11 - The Space Birds / The Wolf People / Attack of the Saucer Crab 12 - Nightmare Planet / Valley of the Giants / Space Armada Disc 2 Side A 13 - Ruler of the Rock Robots / The Bird Riders / The Challenge 14 - Jungle Planet / The Marksman / Revenge of the Spider Woman 15 - The Space Ark / The Terrible Chase / Glasstor 16 - The Space Piranhas / The Spear Warriors / The Sorcerer 17 - The Ovens of Moltar / The Ant Warriors / Transor - the Matter Mover 18 - The Looters / The Mighty Snow Creature / The Gargoyloids The Final 2 episodes are a six-part Space Ghost story called "The Council of Doom" 19 - The Meeting / Clutches of the Creature King / The Deadly Trap 20 - The Molten Monsters of Moltar / Two Faces of Doom / The Final Encounter Side B Feature-Length Profile Simplicity: The Life and Art of Alex Toth Category:Space Ghost Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Television Category:1966 TV Series